


Before the Banquet

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, M/M, Skull Fucking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and the goats decide to have some fun with her new furniture before the banquet begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> My second Umineko fic. It's tagged as Beatrice/Battler but there's also Goats/Battler as well. (AO3 doesn't have a tag for the goats). I hope it's okay, I'm still trying to figure out the best ways to write each character. It's kinda supposed to take place at the end of Ep2 at the banquet.
> 
> Lots of noncon and gore and such.

“You’re pathetic, pathetic pathetic pathetic” Beatrice cackled, yanking on the chain that connected to the collar around Battler’s neck. To think he would give up so easily, it was pathetic. Oh well, more fun for her she figured. Besides it always so fun to break others, especially Battler. The look on his face as he cried made it all worth it. “Nothing but useless furniture.”

 

Battler was simply kneeling on the floor in front of Beatrice, wearing nothing but a collar with a chain leading to Beatrice’s hand. He knew he was pathetic he didn’t need the witch telling him so. He had to wonder though what Beatrice had planned for him. Obviously some form of humiliation he knew but with the witch everything was so unpredictable.

 

"Before I show you off though I should have myself a bit of fun," Beatrice sneered, looking down at Battler as if she were a predator and he her new captured prey. Holding her hand out golden butterflies appeared, a large golden colored object left in her hand. "This will do nicely," she said, holding it up for Battler to see, his eyes going wide in shock. "Even us witches need to have fun.”

 

It was a dildo, or what looked like one anyways. Colored golden with a few straps attached to it. Beatrice knew she probably could have just given herself a real cock but went against it. After all the last thing she needed was to mess up a spell like that on accident and end up with some weird deformity between her legs. Setting the toy down she turned around and began to disrobe, letting her gown fall to a bundle on the floor. "I don't even care if you see me like this. After all you're just furniture," she chuckled. “Stupid furniture who doesn’t even deserve this.” Before turning around she hooked the strap-on onto herself. There was a small part that went inside of her so to give her pleasure as well. There was no point in this after all if she couldn’t have fun as well.

 

“Turn around, I don’t want to see your face,” Beatrice ordered, lifting her foot and giving Battler a kick to his face. Not hard of course, but enough to knock the man over. She stayed silent as her furniture slowly got back to his hands and knees, turning around so that his backside was now facing the witch.

 

Beatrice let out a cackle again, raising her foot, heeled shoes still on, and pressed it against the fat of Battler's ass, digging her heel in. "At least you're good looking I'll admit, although one doesn't have much use for useless furniture that can do nothing but have a pretty face," she would have loved to draw this out a bit more but alas, she did have a banquet to attend. Reaching up she began to suck on a few of her fingers, coating them in saliva before kneeling down behind the other. "Be grateful that I'm bothering to prepare you at all," she growled, leaning over Battler so that her lips were right at his ear. Suddenly she shoved one finger inside of the other, pushing until it was all the way in.

 

Battler did his best not to cry out, biting his lower lip. It was only one finger so it didn't exactly hurt that badly but Beatrice was being rather rough, her words even stinging him harshly. He had given up so easily too, it was indeed pathetic.

 

"Don't enjoy yourself too much," Beatrice teased, nudging in a second finger and spreading them. "This is what your best for, being furniture for a witch," she sneered, warm breath against Battler's ear. It caused the body beneath her to shiver a bit, Beatrice not even noticing as she started thrusting her fingers faster now.

 

"Ah...nnng.." Battler groaned out, his head lying on his arms, too weak to hold himself up. Feeling a few tears form he went to hide his face, not wanting Beatrice to see. One would have also thought that he would be hating such a thing, and really he was. But damn did Beatrice sure know how to move her fingers in a way that forced Battler's body to even think of enjoying it.

 

Beatrice soon got tired of fingering the other, thrusting in a third and evenly spreading them before pulling out. As pathetic as it was to show her furniture any mercy she needed him a bit loosened if she wanted to fit the toy in. "Furniture should be happy to prostrate itself before me," he said, leaning back now and giving a smack to Battler's ass. Her grin turned into a twisted expression, ideas forming in her mind. "You're not using your arms. Reach back and spread yourself for me. Show me how pathetic you really are."

 

Beatrice's orders were followed by another cackle, Battler keeping his head on the floor as he slowly reached back, using his fingers to spread his ass for the witch. "Good, good," the witch purred, hand slicking up her strap on with saliva. Furniture didn't deserve such things like lubricant. Once finished she moved her hips, rubbing the head of the dildo against Battler's entrance before suddenly, and roughly, shoving it inside.

 

It took all of Battler's willpower not to scream out in pain. Tears flowed down his cheeks as pain soared up throughout his entire body. Sure those ass sisters had 'played' with him before but this pain felt different than simply being killed over and over again. It was more humiliating, more degrading. He did his best to remain calm though, hands still spreading himself as the witch began to move her hips.

 

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic!" Beatrice laughed, giving a few harsh thrusts. She could see a bit of blood trickling down her furniture's thighs, licking her lips at the sight. The toy brought her little pleasure, the part inside of her pushing in deeper each time she thrusted her hips. She would have made the other eat her out after she was done but she didn't want her furniture to so much as touch her down there. He didn't deserve it.

 

Battler had to wonder for a minute if the witch had cast some spell, surely she had to. After all why else would his cock be getting hard? There was no way he was enjoying such treatment, it had to be magic. After all magic and witches existed right?

 

Yeah...they had to exist. Why else would his body enjoy such a thing?

 

Beatrice's thrusts picked up, the sight of the other simply lying there, broken and being abused was pleasure enough. "Useless furniture only good for my entertainment," she groaned out, amused at how Battler had yet to move his hands away. At least he was obedient she told herself. Slapping the other's hands she gripped his ass herself, spreading it before harshly bucking her hips and pushing the toy deeper inside of him. 

 

She had a banquet to attend, however, so she couldn't take too much longer. The toy inside of her combined with Battler's pathetic body being ravaged was enough to bring her to climax, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. Her nails had sunk into Battler's flesh, deep marks left on his hips and ass. Slowly she pulled her toy out, amused at how loose her furniture was now.

 

"Absolutely pathetic," she mused, lifting her foot and kicking Battler, pushing him onto his back. Her face contorted into that of amusement however as she saw his hard cock as well as the tears staining his face. "Oh, did my furniture enjoy this?" She asked, lifting her foot and rubbing her heel against his cock. "Useless furniture. Although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.” She withdrew, letting Battler simply lie there.

 

"But we're not done yet. There's still the banquet," Beatrice took off the toy, tossing it aside before beginning to dress. "Come here furniture, help me dress," she ordered, craning her neck to glare at Battler who slowly got up and walked over. Once the gown was on her properly Beatrice kicked Battler again in the leg. "Hands and knees," she ordered, the furniture doing as told.

 

The banquet really was extravagant. Food of all different sorts set out, more than any human could dream about eating. As Battler looked around however he noticed one thing, that everyone there had a goat head. One of the goats removed its head, revealing the witch Bernkastel beneath. "Fun new hobby you have," she said a bit sarcastically to Beatrice.

 

"Isn't it?" Beatrice responded, giggling before dragging Battler along, Bernkastel putting her goat head back on and disappearing into the crowd.

 

"But sadly you've proven how useless you are," Beatrice said with mock regret. "All that's left is for you to entertain our guests," she unhooked the chain connected to Battler's leash before kicking him down. Battler could hear laughter, not from Beatrice though, as the goats began to devour Kinzo. He could only see a little bit of what was happening but the sight was enough for him to scream, fear suddenly flooding him.

 

Beatrice could only tsk and shake her head, turning around so that her back was facing Battler. The ravenous goats however had spotted him and were closing in, their mouths dripping saliva, wine, and chunks of flesh. As the first goat approached he began to sniff, the smell of sex still on Battler. More goats soon approached, surrounding Battler. "G-Go away," Battler managed to utter out, the goats ignoring his desperate pleas.

 

The first goat simply grabbed Battler and rolled him over onto his stomach, using his large hands to lift Battler's ass into the air. "W-wait!" He screamed only to have several goats block his view, now unable to even see Beatrice. The goat behind him had already taken out his cock, a human shaped one, and quickly thrust it into Battler while two goats at his head used this opportunity while he was screaming to attempt to ram their cocks in the furniture's throat.

 

Battler's mouth was stretched as the two goats forced their cocks in, one thrusting down the furniture's throat while the other pulled out, realizing there wasn't enough room for two. The goat in his ass began to thrust without mercy, slamming his hips into Battler's. One goat at Battler's side lifted the human's arm, giving it a sniff before sinking his teeth in just past the elbow.

 

Blood squirted out as the goat chewed Battler's flesh, the human screaming in agony as flesh was ripped from bone. Despite the gruesome scene the two goats fucking his ass and mouth continued their thrusting, more blood trickling down his thighs as well as a bit of bile rising to his throat and dripping down his chin. The goat in his mouth didn't care one bit, continuing to thrust it's cock as far down Battler's throat as it could.

 

Just as Battler was about to collapse, unable to hold himself up anymore with just one arm he felt a warm liquid inside of him, eyes going wide as he realized what it was. The goat at his backside had pulled out, cum dripping from his abused hole.

 

The goat at his mouth pulled out long enough for Battler to be turned over onto his back, another goat lifting his legs and thrusting in without mercy. If only it would end soon he thought, feeling the goat that was currently fucking him bite into his leg and pull a chunk out. Battler felt so close to losing consciousness, as if being kept awake by magic purely for torture.

 

The pain was near unbearable and it didn't help as another goat straddled his face, shoving it's cock in Battler's mouth. He was surrounded by goats now, unable to see past them and wondering where Beatrice had went. As his leg was chewed the goat in Battler's mouth soon came, pulling out and letting his seed splatter over the other's face. As soon as that goat left another took it's place, not giving Battler any time to rest.

 

More goats started to tear at his flesh, both of Battler's arms gone now. One being gnawed by a goat and the other being ripped apart between a few others. "P-Please...Beatrice help!" He screamed out, another goat leaning down to his face. Opening up it's maw the goat ran it's tongue along one of Battler's eyeballs, causing the man to immediately shut both of them.

 

It was no use though, the goat simply used it's powerful hands to rip said eyeball from the socket, a snap being heard before the goat popped the sphere in his mouth and began to chew. As this was happening the goat in Battler's ass had finished, pulling out and taking one of Battler's legs with him.

 

The goats weren't finished however, a new one coming up and pulling Battler to his knees by his hair, his erect cock starting to force its way into the other's now empty eye socket.

 

More screams filled the banquet hall, blood running down Battler's face as the goat pushed some of his cock in. He could barely sit up anymore, his arms and one leg reduced to chewed up stumps, a pool of blood and cum surrounding him. "P-Please..." he uttered, barely able to speak anymore, a few other goats rubbing their cocks against him, one squeezing in to get in his mouth. 

 

It really did feel neverending, Battler feeling a bit of cum splatter on him as more goats used his body, one even lying down, forcing Battler to sit and impale himself on the goat's cock. He could only scream in pain, the goat fucking his eyeball releasing his seed, blood and cum dripping down Battler's face.

 

He was thrown back down, another goat seizing his last leg and beginning to chew it as other's closed in. The goat beneath him had finished, getting up and leaning down to bite a chunk from Battler's side. 

 

As more goats came they continued to rip the flesh from Battler, blood splattering as their maw's opened, teeth sinking into flesh. All Battler could do was scream in pain, desperately trying to find the witch through the sea of goats who were carelessly tearing him apart, his screams filling the room until the light in his eyes had dimmed and his movements stopped.

 

Alas, Beatrice had better things to do than watch such a pathetic piece of furniture be eaten.


End file.
